Distant light
by Pygmi
Summary: UPDATED!!!!!!!! Girls with past no one wants. From a place all fear. In the middle of a turff war that could distroy everything, especially the ones thay love.
1. chapter 1

In the year 1900, New York had gone threw a strike the year befor. The newsboys of New York went on strike, with the leadership of Jack Kelley. Formally, Francis Sullivan. They went back to their daily lives after beating the most powerful man in New York. Joseph Pulitzer. Now they move on and go on like befor. Including the Newsboys.

If they only knew what trouble would fall into their laps.

"We must keep moving," Came the encouraging words of Angel O'Riley. She scooped up one of the five girls into her arms." You can sleep now Dana." she murmured to the small girl. She increased her pace down the road.

The other elder girls nodded. They were all in the range of seventeen to eighteen years old.

"Right," The dark haired Rosalitta Rodriguez stated. She also lifted one of the five smaller girls into her arms. The girl gave a slight murmur, but Rose's soft words soothed the young girl. "It will be fine Sara." 

"Come on, Ann, Fey," Meilin Croswell urged the two girls which happened to be under her care. The two twin sister's held tightly to Meilin's hands. Meilin dragged the two eight year olds gently.

"Hold tightly to me Mira," Kayle Sullivan said to the small Irish born child. "Don't let go of my hand." Mira nodded. She held tightly to the hand of the one whom had been her sergeant mother.

"Aunt Kayle. I'm frightened of dis. We don't even know what were getten our selves into," Mira said with her very think Irish accent.

Kayle nodded to the young girl. "Don't worry young one. When we get to New York we'll find your family."

"That's a promise." Angel said.

Mira smiled as did the other small girls.

"Let's get going. We have another hour of walkin' befor we reach the train yards." Rose said placing Sara onto her back.

Angel threw her long brown hair over her shoulders and looked down at the young four year old in her arms. She remembered what it must be like to be so young. Angel's hair was covered by a light gray, Newsies hat, which had once belonged to her brother. Her dress was fairly clean for all the traviling the girls had been doing to get back to New York. Their homes. Her hazel brown eyes betrayed her happy laughing demeanor, for in reality she was very unhappy and sad. 

Rose smiled brightly as the little girl on her back began to braid her wispy, black hair. Her eyes were the color of the deepest part of the ocean, as Mira had told her. It was flattering for Rose. The dark circles under her eyes showed her lack of sleep and worry for the other girls. She looked foreign, which she was. According to her mother, whom had immigrated from Italy. She had immigrated on the same boat as Angel's mother, that is how Angel and Rose first realized how far back their ties went.

Meilin's pale beauty had gotten her in more trouble than she would care to admit. She stared ahead, not daring to turn back the way they had come. Her pale blond hair had been done up in a tight bun, which now was starting to fall loosely around her slender shoulders. Her pale gray eyes made her seem all the more delicate, in which she loved. It hid her true strength and power. She could rumble with the Drunkest Irishman and Toughest Newsie in New York State.

Kayle Sullivan was the oldest and quietest of the group. Although she was a native born New Yorker, she wasn't as tough as the others, but she could hold her own in a fight. Her short brown hair hung just below her shoulders, and her blue eyes betrayed everything about her, except her strength.

Bye the time they reached the train yard, most of the children were sleeping. Except Ann whom walked sleepily on her feet. They snuck onto a box car. It held many bails of hay, which was strung all over the small car. 

Angel set the sleeping Dana on a bail and moved her light blond hair out of her face. Angel let out a soft sigh.

The other girls followed suit. All except Ann whom curled up beside her twin sister and let out a small sigh herself.

The older girls sat in a circle. Kayle dug in her bag, to find the small lantern that she had brought for such instances, which she promptly sat at the center of the circle. The other three watched intently as Kayle pulled out a match to light the lantern. "So what is our next move?" she asked as she struck the match and lit the lantern.

Meilin stared out the door as the train began to move. She watched the as she felt the gentle lurch of the train in motion. "Well, we had better figure out if this train is headed towards New York or not," she stated turning her attention back to the group.

Angel nodded. "It seems were headed south, so we should be getting close," she stated as she gave out a repressed yawn. She rubbed her soft brown hair and wiped away the tears that fell every time she yawned.

"Well, we really shouldn't worry about it now," Rose said running her fingers threw her midnight black hair. "We should wait until we get to New York. Or at lest until morning."

"Of course _you_ would Rosalitta," Meilin hissed. "You always wait to act."

Rose's eyes flared. This was a common scene between the two girls. They fought more than Cats and Dogs, but were friends in truer terms.

"Well, _you _always act before you think," Rose replied with as much venom, maybe more.

Angel rose to her feet and walked to a dark corner of the box car. Her small pillowcase at her side. She fumbled in it for a moment until she found what she was looking for. 

It was a picture. A picture of two children and two adults. The boy, which looked considerably older, was running his had threw his dark hair. Angel remembered it the color of the sky at midnight. A gray cap covering it. His bright blue eyes were smiling and staring at the little girl whom sat so diligently on the lap of the woman. 

The woman, had dark black hair, as Angel recalled. Her eyes, were the color of the 'muddy Mississippi' as the tall men that towered over the family had stated once. 

The man's hair was at that time, was curly, and a dark brown. His eyes were like the ocean. He was tall and muscular. And his mustache was almost perfect, as was the position of his hair.

Now, the young girl, whom stared brightly at the camera, was very small. About eight in age. Her hair was dark brown, like the man's, and her eyes her the color of the woman's. Her dress was not frilly, but plane as the small girl never liked to look frilly or pampered. 

Angel felt tears well up in her eyes as she rubbed her slender fingers over the faces. She didn't want to cry, because then she felt weak, and she had to be so strong for the others. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she slowly turned her head. Her eyes full with tears.

"You miss them. Don't you," Kayle said soothingly sitting beside Angel on the bail.

Angel nodded wearily. 

"Your parents would want you to move on, Angie," She said soothingly rubbing the small of Angel's back. "And your brother is out their," she paused. "Somewhere."

Angel again nodded, realizing the truth in her friend's words. "I know," she mumbled. "But it dosn't make the hurting stop."

Kayle nodded. She herself knew what it was like. Most of her family had died. Her father could have been dead, he was to her. He was in jail, and Kayle did not want to remember why. Her own brother, whom had been taken to the refuge when she was young was the other that survived. She missed him when they took him away. She never saw him again.

"You know that I know exactly how you feel," Kayle replied. She set her hand on the picture, the shook with the hands of her friend. "I know how much they mean to you. But we need you now."

Angel looked at her friend and nodded. "Okay," she said rising and whipping away the final tears. "Your right."

Kayle nodded herself and walked back to the argument. Which had died down to a heated conversation.

"I am not going to have you bad mouth my father," Rose said glaring with all the rage she would muster. 

"I wasn't bad mouthing your father," Meilin stated matter-of-factly. "I was just saying..."

"Stop it," Angel broke in. Her cheeks were still tear stained but her voice never wavered. "We can't fight amongst ourselves."

the two looked at her face. They gave on last venomous look to each other than turned their heads.

"Okay," Rose said softly. "I guess your right."

Meilin nodded, but didn't say a word. 

"Let's get some sleep," Kayle suggested. "We are going to need it."

The morning light poured in threw the open door. Kayle awoke to the light on her face. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, to rid them of the tears and sleep that had gathered. She sat up, taking her a minute to realize her surroundings. She looked around the car. Angel rolled over and sighed. 

__

Must be a good dream, Kayle thought with a smile. _To bad I must end it._

Kayle crawled over to Angel and nudged her gently.

"Come on. time to get up," she said brightly.

"I want to sleep," Angel murmured rolling over once more, and unknowingly kicking Rose.

Rose shot up quickly. "I'm up. I'm up," She said quickly.

Angel groaned and lifted her self off of the hay covered floor. She sat up and pulled the remaining straw out of her hair. She stretched and turned to Rose.

Kayle looked around for another. She spotted Meilin, staring out the open car door.

"We are getting close," she mumbled, nudging the sleeping girls beside her with her foot. The two girls stirred and mumbled softly amongst themselves. "Get up you two, we are going to have to jump."

The two girls shot up abruptly. They stared at Meilin, the fear they felt blanketed their small faces.

"Don't be like that," Meilin told them. "We don't want to be caught. Do we?"

The girls shook their heads and wondered over to where their friends still slept.

"Get up Mira," Ann said shaking her. Mira opened her emerald green eyes slowly. Ann pulled some straw out of her blazing red hair and hugged her. "We are going to jump."

Mira stared shock still. "Jump? Are you sure?"

The black haired little girl nodded. "Yep."

Mira nodded.

Fey approached Sara and yanked her brown-blond curls. Sara yelped in pain and stared at her attacker. 

"That wasn't fair, Feyleen." Sara said glaring at the dark brown eyes of Fey.

"Well you never wake up unless I either pour cold water on you, or pull your hair," Fey replied with a bright smile.

Sara grumbled and go to her feet. The last to be awoken was to be Dana. All the younger girls wanted a shot at waking her up.

"Why weren't you guys awake?" Dana said brightly. The only problem was she awoke befor anyone, including Meilin.

"We are now," they all said in unison.

Dana grinned.

"Do we really need to jump?" Dana asked Angel.

Angel nodded. "I'll carry you if you want."

Dana shook her head. "I can do it," she replied walking to the door. Dana always had to do everything alone.

The girls stood at the door, the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

"One," Rose began to count.

"Two," Kayle continued.

"Three," Meilin shouted as the whole group jumped into the yellow grass below. They landed hardly, but the girls rose slowly to their feet and began to head the three miles towards New York City.


	2. chapter 2

The nine girls walked into Brooklyn. Angel, Kayle and Dana knew it was Brooklyn. Although the other girls lived in New York, Angel and Kayle had been waiting to return. Their eyes shot from building to building, they smelled the sent of the water front. Dana just knew. They knew. They all knew.

"It's so big," Fey and Ann said in unison.

Angel laughed and grabbed their shoulders. "It's Brooklyn ain't it," Angel said.

The girls turned to her. "What happened to your voice?" they asked again in unison.

Angel laughed and stared. "It's an accent. I used to have one just like it when I grew up here."

The girls smiled. "We never had one." Fey said and Ann just nodded.

"I didn't either. But my brother did," Kayle said reminiscing.

Rose grinned. "I grew up in Jersey. Then we moved here." she skipped ahead of the group a little. "I grew up in Queens after that."

Meilin sighed and set her hand on her forehead. "Your a great big idiot Rosalitta." She said shacking her head, obviously embarrassed.

Rose stopped and turned. Her eyes were fiery with rage. "What did you call me?" she asked angrily.

"I called you a...." Angel cupped her hand over Meilin's mouth befor she could finish her statement..

"Don't start you two," Angel sighed moving to the other girls. "Let's go," she turned to Dana and grinned. "It's been three and a half months. Are you sure you remember where you live?"

Dana stared at her stunned. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Her small body running down the street.

"Wait up," Kayle called running after her.

The other's followed.

Dana stopped in front of a small restaurant. She opened the door and ran inside.

"Mama?" she murmured.

A woman walked out of the kitchen. She had light blond hair that curled all around her crown, and shining blue eyes. She looked sad and stared solemnly at the floor. When she heard the small voice she looked up.

"Dana?" she stared at the young dirt covered girl in disbelief.

Dana smiled, as the other girls walked into the small restaurant. They all stopped dead when they saw the happiness in Dana's eyes.

"Oh my, Mary mother of God. can it be my little girl?" The woman ran to Dana and lifted her high above her head. Dana laughed and smiled. 

"Mama. I missed you so much." Dana exclaimed, her voice soft and light. 

Her mother smiled, her eyes began to blur with the tears that begun to fall.

Angel smiled and walked up to the head of the group. She nodded. "We have brought you daughter to you , Mrs. Larson." Angel said this with her own happiness and kindness. she gave Dana a brief peck on the cheek than turned.

"Well, you two are next," Meilin said to Ann and Fey.

Fey turned to Ann, and Ann turned to Fey, then they faced Meilin. the looks on both of the small girls' faces were indescribable. They looked solemnly at Meilin and the others.

"We don't have a family," Ann said sadly.

"They all died in the big fire," Fey said turning her sad face towards her sister. Fey set her head on Ann's shoulder and began to weep.

Meilin stared in utter shock, sadness began to over take her, she embraced the two small girls with all her might. 

"I'm so sorry. I never thought," Meilin began to weep herself. "I should have asked you."

They hugged each other and wept. Dana turned to her mother and then back to the crying three.

"How about you two girls live with me and Dana?" Mrs., Larson offered kindly. "We have plenty of room and it would be better than you two living on the streets with god knows what." She hugged her daughter than turned to the clock that hung on the far wall. "I know Dana's father would love having more children around. Since Dana's brother passed and we thought Dana was dead. I would love to have you here."

The girls released Meilin and stared. "You mean it," they said in unison.

Mrs. Larson nodded. "I never say anythin' I don't mean." She replied sweetly.

The two girls thought for a moment then turned to Meilin. "What should we do, Meilin?" Fey asked Meilin.

Meilin smiled. "If I had a offer like that I would take it in a shot."

Ann turned to the kind hearted woman and grinned brightly. "We would like to stay very much," She said running up and hugging the legs of the young woman. 

Fey stared. "We will stay."

Dana smiled and laughed. "Great. Now we really will be sisters"

Fey saw the happiness in Dana's eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Angel turned and walked out the door. She trekked across the cobble stone street and headed towards the docks.

Inside Dana watched her leave. "She didn't even say goodbye." 

Rosalitta patted Dana on the head. "Angel believes never say goodbye unless you expect to say hello again."

That seemed to make Dana even more upset. "She never wants to say hello again?" she asked in a shrill voice. 

Her mother stared at her daughter and set her down on the floor. Dana ran to the door of the restaurant and looked out. 

"That is the way of the wanderer," Kayle quoted. "She dosn't want them to come after you again."

Dana nodded her understanding. She turned to her mother and managed a tear-filled smile. Then she turned to Rose and hugged her twice. "One for you and one for Angel."

Rosalitta nodded.

The rest of the goodbyes were done without tears. For the others knew they would see each other again. Soon.


	3. chapter 3

Angel made her way to the docks. She sat on a crate and watched as the Brooklyn newsboys went about their day.

She scanned the many faces and activities that they were occupying themselves with.

__

Swimming, Gambling, Gambling.... Always something to do. I suppose. she thought to herself letting out a soft sigh. She rested her head on her arms and watched the boys move about. She noticed a boy standing high above the others. He looked around with authority.

He seemed familiar to her but she could not quiet see where from. She stared at her hands and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"What youse doin' here?" A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned to see a boy. He had blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair. She looked at him for a moment then turned back towards the dock.

"None of your business," She stated bluntly. "I have no quarrel with you." She rose to her feet and turned towards the boy. He wasn't to much taller than she was but that didn't faze her at all.

He smirked. "Yeah sure youse ain't got no quarrel wit me, but dat don't mean I ain't got no quarrel wit you." She turned back to the spot where the boy with authority had stood. He was gone.

She turned to face the boy. Her eyes locked with his. She knew those eyes. It was like they could look inside your soul.

"Why would you have a quarrel with me?" Angel asked the boy. Her hazel brown eyes stared with venom, although she felt a connection.

"'Cause youse on my turf," he stated proudly.

Angel groaned. "Men and their stupid territorial urges." She stared. "That is why I wish men weren't ...." she stopped and pushed passed him as she headed back towards the restaurant.

"I ain't done with you," he called.

"Yeah," she hollered back. "Tell someone who cares." 

The girls walked towards the pier. That was were Mira's father used to work. And that was all that Mira could remember.

"So your papa worked at the docks?" 

Mira nodded. "Me father worked at da docks. Dat was de only place dey would heir Irish." Mira explained this as though she was much older than her ten years.

Kayle nodded and turned her attention back to the group.

By the time they reached the pier, Mira was jumping for joy. She was so happy. Although most of the girl's knew the chances of her father still being their were very slim, they went anyway. For the sake of Mira, they went anyway.

A big burly man pushed by them. His face was hard, but his eyes were soft and kind.

"Sean," Mira murmured.

The burly man turned towards the soft words of a child.

"I know dat voice," the man said in a soft voice.

He turned towards the small girl and his dark eyes lit up.

"Mira," he ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Mira, Mira, Mira. Your Da has been so worried. We all tought dat you were dead."

Mira stared. "Where is Da Sean?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to a small office.

"Excuse me, Michael. I have someone who I want you to meet," Sean said as he opened the office door.

The man at the desk was very muscular but had a soft face.

"Not another girl Sean," the man grumbled rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Oh I think you do, O' Conner," Sean spoke.

O'Connor looked up from the many papers he had been going over and stared at the smile on the big man's face.

"Who?" he asked.

Mira stepped in front of Sean and looked into the eyes of the man. "Da?" she asked.

The man stared with hopeful eyes. "It is not possible," he stated in utter disbelief. 

"It is me Da. Tis' Mira," she said standing stock still as her joy overwhelmed her.

The man rose slowly from his desk. He stared in disbelief. "Mira?"

"Yes Da, tis me." she said happily running into his waiting arms.

More to come...


	4. CHAPTER 4

Since I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Newsies but the story and stories line are mine. And questions will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Angel walked slowly through the lonely streets of Brooklyn. She prayed that she would never see that boy again. Although she felt as if she knew him form somewhere. She still thought he was arrogant and to territorial.

"I wish that I could find my brother, that is if he still walks this great earth," Angel murmured.

"Speakin' poetry like a true poet."

Angel turned towards the voice. It was that of a boy. He was tall about eighteen in age. He seemed so sure of himself. He wore a red bandana around his neck and a cowboy hat.

"I speak my thoughts," she said eyeing the eyes of the boy. She stopped in her tracks. "I believe we have meet befor," she said pulling her shawl higher on her arms. She walked over to him and held out her hand. "My name is Angelina O'Riley."

"Kelly. Jack Kelly," he said shaking her hand.

"Apparently I'm not in Brooklyn anymore," she stated looking at the buildings.

He shook his head. "You crossed da Brooklyn Bridge didn't ya?" after she nodded he continued. "Then youse ain't in Brooklyn no more."

She laughed. "I figured as much. I've just been wonderin'. Nothin' much to do in New York when you don't have any money." she stopped and smiles. "I actually saw you in the papes. Although I did have to steal it from one of the guards."

He stared at her, obviously confused. 

"If I'm in the mood I'll explain it later." she said as she headed in the direction she had been going.

He stopped and stared after her. "See ya later than." he called.

"Sure," she called back. "Later."

She began heading towards the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging house.

"Why did she leave?" Rose asked obviously annoyed. "I know the whole wanderer thing but, come on. We need her here to help us find Sara's Aunt's shop."

Kayle sighed. "You know she always has been like this. She would rather be alone than have company of others."

"Since, Mario..." Rose cut herself off. "But still, Kayle, I can't believe she took off like that."

"I can," Meilin interjected.

Rose glared. "Of course _you _can," She stated, her voice full of contempt.

"Enough you too," Kayle said angrily. "I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Were going to Manhattan right?" Sara asked the girls.

Kayle nodded. "Yep." she stared at her. "Where did you say it was exactly?"

"Right across the street form the Newsboys lodging house." Sara said gaily. "I remember everything about Aunt Marcie's shop." her eyes showed signs of stars as she spoke. "Candy, Licorice, Teddy bears, candles and blankets, for a reasonable price."

Rose laughed. "You could be a sales pitch girl."

Sara smiled her bright smile and nodded.

The three headed towards a large square. Two boys stood smoking at a statue. It said Horace Greeley.

"I know that statue," Kayle murmured. She walked over ignoring the boys whom gave her a questioningly look. "I know it form some where."

"Well it is a statue," Meilin said. "Maybe you've been here befor."

"I don't know," Kayle said running her fingers over the dedication plate. "I just don't know."

Angel stopped in front of the lodging house. It had been years since she had been their but she was unsure of who lived their now. She pushed open the door and went to the front counter.

Still as sure as ever she saw a kind old man at the front desk.

"Well," she began. "At least some things never change."

The man looked up. "Can I help ya?" he asked staring at the somewhat dirty looking girl. 

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking for Anthony," she said turning to the boys that had gathered.

The man looked at her. "Who?"

"Anthony Higgins. Unless he's taken off I assume he's still here."

The man stared at her face. "Any a youse heard of Anthony Higgins?"

"That's an unusual name for these parts," A boy with glasses replied.

Angel eyed them and laughed. "You guys still do that? Oh jiminy. I thought you guys would find something new after all this time."

The boy stared at her. "Why you lookin' for 'im?" he asked her.

She stared at him. "Well, he happens to be my cousin, Specs."

At the mention of his name, Specs turned to the boy beside him and whispered something into his ear. The boy nodded and walked out of the room.

"You know my name," he began. "But I don't believe you introduced yourself."

Angel shook her head softly. "It's me. Angel O'Riley. You remember, the one who stole your hat and wouldn't give it back for two and a half weeks."

His eyes grew wide. "It can't be youse, Angel." he walked closer to her and looked her over. "Youse grown up."

She nodded. "It's been two years. I need to talk to Anthony. Right away. I need to clue him into my predicament." She looked around nervously. "I saw Jack. He dosn't remember me."

Specs looked at her thoughtfully. "We did think youse were dead."

Angel stared at him then glared. "I figured they would say something like that." she said angrily.

He stared at her. He saw her anger escalate. "Well, he should be here any minute, I just sent Jake after him."

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Jake?? That was Jake??" she turned to Klopman who was smiling. "I have been away a long time, haven't I." she said sadly.

Specs looked at her curiously. He turned to Klopman and then towards the door as two boys walked in......

Next time, Angel tells her cousin what happened and asks for help. The other girls talk about what to do next. please review me. I like reviews.


	5. chapter 5

I don't know if the place I mention in this story was real but I think it makes for a good story. I have no idea if a place like this really existed so don't take it as historical fact. I'm not really sure. Thanks for reading. REVIEW ME please.

"This is it. This is it." Sara chanted as she ran into the store. Unbeknownst to the girls their companion was across the street.

They entered the store and walked around. They saw that all Sara said was true, and much more.

"Aunt Marcie. Aunt Marcie are you here?" she called running into the back storage room.

A loud crash was heard. The girls ran to find Sara wrapped around a very stunned, plump middle aged woman.

"Sara?" The woman stated in shock. Sara nodded and would not release the woman, whom had fallen into the flour. 

Rose decided that was their cue to leave. "Bye young one. Ms. Marcie take good care of our Sara." She walked up to the clutching child and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Kayle hugged the child and Meilin patted her head softly. 

"Be safe and may god protect you," she murmured as she walked out of the store room.

"Bye midget," Meilin called.

And the girls disappeared into the night.

Racetrack Higgins walked into the lodging house. He had been told by Jake that their was someone at the house to see him. He didn't know who would need to talk to him. Jake had gone all the way to the Sheepshead races, to get him. And that wasn't very close. He saw Specs talking to a girl. 

She was about average hieght. She was slender and kind of dirty looking. Her hair was a dark brown but looked soft and it hung down her back. He couldn't see her face yet.

"Heya Race," Specs said. The girl turned away.

He heard a soft murmur come from her and saw a nod from Specs.

"Yeah hey," he said still staring at the girl. "Who is dis?"

The girl turned around. Racetrack was shock still. Those hazel eyes and the way her nose complimented her face. 

"Race??" she asked. "My god, you look well off." she set her hands on her hips and looked at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Angel?" he said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I ain't no ghost." she stopped for a moment and looked at herself. "Am I?"

He rolled his eyes, remembering her lame jokes. "What youse doin' heah?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment and then turned to Specs. "I need your help." as if it was an afterthought add. "Again."

Race stared at her with concern and nodded. "Alright so what do ya need?"

"Sanctuary," she mumbled.

His eyes grew wide. "Youse had bettah explain everythin'." he said taking her hand and leading her to one of the chairs. "My god, youse so thin. Even Newsies ain't that thin."

"It's not like they fed us," she snapped. She looked down immediately. "Sorry, Race. I need to tell someone so we can get help. The cops wouldn't care. They don't even look at the place anymore."

"Where," Race asked.

"The Factory." she said bluntly.

"Which one?" Race asked her.

"Race, You know the place. The Factory, girls go in, they are never seen again." Angel stared at her blistered and chapped hands. "Instead of girls that get into trouble with the law, now they have started taking girls right off of the streets." she stared at him. "As young as four years old."

Race stared at her with disbelief. He had always known about 'The Factory' but most thought it was a myth.

"Dats where youse been," he said solemnly staring at her hands himself.

She nodded. "They beat us, if we didn't work. Canings were common. They even whipped girls that fell asleep on the job. Most were so young, we older ones took the canings for them. Some of us did. Others were so weak they looked away and tried to block out the cries and the screams of pain." she stared back at her hands. "If we disobeyed we didn't get food. Which was like gruel. It was awful. I would give my food to a girl who needed it more than I did. Some starved to death.

"We were caged like animals. All of us. Like criminals. Even the girls that would have been sent to the Refuge were treated like convicts and murderers. All of us. Some tried to escape, they were beaten, some beaten to death. But, we escaped. We took five young ones with us and ran. We came back home so that we could try to start again. But, I am afraid they will come after us again."

"Who?" Race asked, very interested and worried. 

She looked up her eyes were full of tears. "The men. They might even heir the Crib." She stared down again. "I don't know. I wish I did. They had men that chased after the runaways. We called them the Jackals. But that was the name we gave them. They were like wild dogs." 

Race took of his hate and wiped the sweat from his brow. He knew that his cousin was serious and needed help. Refuge and Sanctuary. Someplace to hide.

"I'll see what we can do, Angel. Honestly, we all thought you were dead," he said rising from his knees and heading towards the door. "I'm going to go find Jack."

"Wait," Angel called after him. He turned towards her and stared. "Is Mush here. Or Blink. Skittery. I need someone to help me find the others. Even Bumlets."

Race nodded. "Specs can help ya find 'em. I need to go find Jack."

Angel nodded and turned to Specs. 

"Alright, lets get goin'" he said as she rose to her feet.

"What are we going to do now," Meilin said exasperatedly. "I mean Angel had all these connections and we have nada. Well we might have more if Kayle remembered something about her family here."

"Niente," Rose said. "Meilin is right, for once. We have niente to go on."

Kayle sat on the fountain. "Well I know were in central park."

They stared at her. "Duh," they said in unison. 

"We know that," Meilin stated bluntly.

"We aren't that stupid," Rose agreed.

They sat on the fountain just sitting there. Preying that Angel would find them so that they could give her a piece of their minds.


	6. chapter 6

Specs walked over to a tall boy with curly brown hair and a tan complection. He turned to angel and his face lit up, he nodded his agreement.

Specs walked back to Angel. "Mush says he'll help us and he is glad your not dead."

Angel smiled. "I'm glad I'm not dead too." she replied as she walked over to Mush and gave him a hug.

Mush ruffled her hair. "Angel you're back. And alive!" he exclaimed returning her hug.

She laughed and sighed. "I'm glad to be back home."

He nodded. "So what do these friends of yours look like?" he asked sticking his remaining papers under his arm.

"Umm on has black hair and blue eyes. She looks sorta foreign and she might be in a bad mood since I ditched them to go to the lodging house. One looks very frail and gentle. But don't let her looks fool you guys, She could tangle with the Delancey's and she might even win. The other kind of resembles Jack a little bit. Except she has blue eyes." they had been walking around for awhile getting looks from several Newsies that they passed. They entered Central Park and began to look around.

"So where did you say that Skittery's sellin'?" Angel asked Mush and Specs.

"He said he was sellin' here today," Specs replied. He looked around for a moment and then noticed a group of girls sitting near a fountain. "Hey Ang, Aren't dey youse friends," he said pointing towards the fountain.

Angel stared. "That's them, Specs. Could you go first? I might get the third degree."

~*~*~

"Are you sure that was were they were headed?" a very angry male voice asked.

The man nodded. "Yes sir."

"FIND THEM!" the male voice howled. "I don't want it to leak out about our operation."

The dark haired man nodded as he disappeared out the door.

"I want those girls."

~*~*~*~*~

Rose sat their angrily. How could Angel do this to them. They had all been through so much together and she took off. Her blues eyes scanned the gentle scene of the park. 

She noticed two boys comming her way. They looked nice enough although she didn't know what two boys, whom were obviously newsies, would want to talk to them for.

The one with the glasses tipped his hat. "My names Specs. Dis is Mush. We was wonderin' if an of youse happen to know a goil named Angel?"

Rose stared "Yeah we do." She said this with an angry edge.

Specs turned to Mush and nodded. "Angel tought it was you."

Rose stared. "Where's da bum?" she asked leaping from her perch.

A small figure immerged from behind Mush. "Hi, Rose," the girl said meekly.

"Angelina O'Riley!" Rose yelled. "I'll soak ya. I'll kill ya." She charged at angel full force. 

Angel stared at Mush. Mush stood between Angel and Rose.

"Hey hey, relax. It'll be fine. She needed to find us," Mush said holding onto Rose's wrists.

Rose looked up and then averted her gave to Angel. "These guys are your contacts?" Rose asked.

Angel nodded. "I went to The Manhattan Lodging house to get help. Most of my contacts are Newsies." Angel watched as the anger melted from Rose's face. "I needed to explain to my cousin what was going on. I wouldn't have been able to do it with all of ya there."

Kayle nodded. "We understand."

"Yeah," Meilin grumbled. "although you could have told us."

"Sorry." Angel mumbled meekly.

The girls nodded. 

"Introductions are in order," Angel said to her friends. "Mush and Specs have introduced themselves already. Guys this is Meilin," as she said this she pointed to the pale faced girl. "This is Kayle," She said pointing to the brunet with blue eyes. "And apparently this is Rosalitta Ramirez." she said motioning to the girl that had tried to kill her.

"Hi," Kayle said in a melancholy sort of way.

"Hi," Mush said brightly.

Angel's attention was drawn away from the introductions. She pushed past Meilin and stared. 

__

Is that Skit? she asked herself staring at the boy whom looked so gloomy. He sold his papers without so much as a smile.

"Watch it, " Meilin barked, But Angel was to far lost in her own thoughts.

Next time on Distant Light. Jack figures it all out. Angel punches Blink. Rose meets Spot. Meilin figures out her father lives. (I'm going to say that until its true.) Kayle thinks she knows Jack from somewhere.


	7. chapter 7

"I said watch it O'Riley," Meilin growled. She noticed that Angel was not listening to a word she said, which just caused her to get more angry. She hissed under her breath and turned away from her incoherent friend with a stomp.

Rose looked to Specs. "Who is Angel starin' at?"

"Hey it's Skittery," Mush hollered. "Hey Ski-" Specs covered his mouth abruptly.

"Let Angel talk ta him, Mush. She needs ta," Specs replied.

Rose stared at the assembly. "Like that really answered my question," she replied rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, Angel stared at her old friend. He didn't look to much differant to her, they had been close. She told Skittery everything. He seemed much gloomier than he had been. Not a smile graced his tanned face.

Angel began to walk gracefully towards her old friend. 

__

I wonder if everyone thought I was dead? she asked herself. She knew that she was sapposed to be dead, according to the taunts of the guards.

He didn't notice her which might have been a bad thing, if that hadn't been Angle's intent.

"Excuse me sir," she said as she approached, a slight Irish accent gracing her lips. "Do ya mind if I bought a papah from ya?"

Skittery turned. "Yeah, here's one, that would be a penny."

Angel fumbled in her coat pockets for a moment. "Damn," she grumbled in a way she was famous for. "I can't get the damn... "she let out a sigh and stared at him. "You know, You should smile a bit. I bet your pritty cute under all that doom and gloom you seem to be sporting."

Skittery looked at the young girl. She looked very familiar to him. When she smiled he knew exactly who it was.

"A-Angel? Is that.."

"Oh it's me alright," she broke in throwing her slender arms around his neck. "Missed ya lots Skit. I honestly missed you."

He hugged her back. "I missed you too. I honestly thought..."

"I was dead," Angel interrupted. "I heard."

He stared at her. "You grew," he said in slight awe. 

Angel pondered for a moment. "Heard that too. You know what? I am so glad to be home, I almost forgot that I need to talk ta Jacky Boy."

Skittery nodded and slung his remaining paper under his arm. "Are you still going to buy my paper?" he asked a sliver of a smile gracing his face.

Angel laughed and slapped his cap. "Sure, but Kayle has all my money. It was a good thing Race taught me how to play poker so well."

Skittery laughed.

~*~*~*~*

Race finally found Jack. He was standing on a street corner with one paper left, in which he just happened to sell as Race approached.

"Heya Race," Jack replied with a smile.

"Hey uh Jack. I need to speak to ya for a moment." Race said motioning with his cigar.

Jack walked over and shrunk to Race's level (I know short puns are horrible, but I am short so it's okay). 

"My cousin's back Jack," Race said quietly.

Jack looked at him with concern , and a little confusion. "Which one?" he asked.

"Angel," Race replied, and upon seeing the look on Jack's face added. "She ain't dead and she's on da run. She wanted me ta help her out, ya know. She wanted to go look for de other convicts that escaped wit her."

Jack nodded. "So youse tellin' me dat your cousin, is a convict?"

Race laughed. "Takes one to know one Jack."

Jack scowled.

"They ain't convicts. Dey ran away. From da Factory." he whispered the last as to not draw attention to himself.

Jack's eyes grew wide. He had heard The Factory was worse than the Refuge, the only boys that were found their were either in for hard time or the refuge couldn't hold them. And if Angel had been there Jack knew that he could find out more.

"Jack dey need help. Angel said dat she'd meet us at da Lodgin' House."

Jack nodded. "Lead da way Race."

They began to walk towards the lodging house.

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm hungry," Meilin complained.

"Aren't you always," Rose sighed as she shoved Meilin down the street.

"We can eat later." Angel said stopping the argument before it continued. "For now we need to get back the Lodging House and talk to Jack."

"Who is Jack?" Kayle asked as the turned the corner.

"Their leader," Angel replied motioning to the guys that walked a few steps behind. 

"Oh," Kayle said not the least bit satisfied with the answer, but she knew that was all she would get out of Angel.

Angel stopped in front of the building. She sighed as she entered not really wanting to be bombarded with the questions that she knew she would get from all the boys. Well, she had known all of them for a long time and she knew they all thought she was dead. 

__

Boy I feel so loved, she sighed to herself as she was shoved threw the doorway by an extremely agitated Meilin.

She walked over to Klopman's desk. "Kloppy can I go speak to the boys. We'll leave after were done if we have to."

Klopman nodded. "'Coarse you can."

Angel smiled and walked up to the bunk room. She knew most everybody would be their by now considering it was around five and most of the guys were getting ready to go eat.

Meilin began to walk up after her when Rose grabbed her arm.

"What?" Meilin asked her eyes confused.

"They live here," she motioned to their escorts. "They should go first."

Meilin sighed and let the boys go up the stairs before herself.

Angel opened the door to see alot of memories. Especially the one where she knocked Blink off of his bunk.

__

Blink, Angel thought with an evil grin.

The assembly realized that they had a guest and were stunned to see it was a girl.

The boy with the eye patch walked up to her. She grinned and slugged him in the jaw with a soft right hook, it didn't matter how soft she did it, it still would have hurt.

"What the-" he trailed off.

"That was for stealing my book. I still can't find it and I know it was you," Angel blurted out, trying hard to keep a straight face as she watched his face was twist with confusion. 

The boy stopped. "No, I gotta be seein' things," he said as he shook his head with disbelief.

"Nope," Skittery said as he entered the room. "It's her."

The boy forgot her upper cut and embraced her in a bear hug. "Angie, It's really you."

"Yeah it's me, and don't call me Angie."

"It's her," Dutchy and Snipeshooter said in unison as they also rose and headed towards their friend.

The girls walked in as Angel was running around the room into the arms of boys that they had never seen befor. "Hey, Swifty, Pie Eater. I missed you guys." she would say as she approached two boys. She seemed to know them all which didn't surprise Rose nor Kayle, but Meilin was another story.

"Who are these guys, Ang? You seem to know them all," Meilin said placing her hands on her hips.

Angel laughed and motioned around her. "These are The Manhattan Newsies." she introduced. "You ask them their names. I don't plan on doing that for any of you."

Meilin humphed again and crossed her arms.

Two more boys entered the room, the taller one pushing past Meilin.

"What's da meanin of dis?" he asked staring straight at Angel. His eyes grew wide. "You didn't tell me dat it was you!" he cried placing his hand on his forehead.

Angel laughed. "Well, Jacky Boy, I told you my name. It just didn't click in that thick skull of yours."

A few boys began to chuckle and soon the whole room was laughing, including Jack.

"Well, since youse got all a our attention, You might as well explain," Jack said sitting on the nearest bunk.

Angel nodded and sat down as well, unknowingly next to Blink.

"Hello Blink," she said with a grin.

He just smiled at her.

Rose sat next to the only person in that room that she felt comfortable near, which happened to be Skittery. They had spoken to each other a couple of times, but she had taken a liking to him right away.

Meilin walked over to the boy whom had walked in with Jack. She thought he was kind of cute until she caught the look Angel was sending her way. Then after another look she realized it wasn't directed at her.

__

This must be her cousin, Meilin concluded to herself.

She sat down on a trunk near him and made herself comfortable.

Kayle didn't know what to do. Apparently Specs and Mush noticed her awkwardness and both sat beside her.

Angel continued to tell the assembly the whole story, some of which the girls had never heard befor, starting form when she was taken, to their escape.

"And then I came here. I knew that most of the people I trusted would still be here," she concluded. Blink patted her shoulder, trying to bring her comfort.

"Now dat is some story," Jack said.

Angel nodded. "We need your help."

"Well, we can't have you all togethah. Wese goin' ta hafta split youse all up."

Kayle gasped. She felt comfortable around her two friends and surprisingly, this Jack Kelly, seemed to bring her comfort as well.

"I'll go to Brooklyn." Angel concluded. "Although it might take some convincing. It would be better if these guys stay together. Who runs Brooklyn now?" 

"Spot," Jack said.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "S-Spot runs Brooklyn?" Jack nodded. "Okay then I might not have much of a problem. If Spot is running the place." Angel sighed. "Oh, I might as well go to a hotel!"

Jack laughed. "Send two of your friends to go ta Brooklyn. It ain't a secret youse and Spot didn't part on good terms."

Angel sighed. "But we need to resolve it anyway. Your right Jack. I'll talk to Spot."

"He isn't da easiest to convince." Jack said with a sigh. "Nevah has been."

"I know," Angel said standing up. "But if I don't talk to him and we get found out, I'll never forgive myself."

Angel began walking towards the door. 

"I'm coming too," Rose said rising from her seat and walked to Angel's side.

Blink, Mush and Race got up also.

"Where are youse tree goin'?" Jack asked them.

"They'll need an escort," Mush said walking out the door.

"My cousin, you know Family stuff." Race said as he slid out the door.

"I need ta tell Angel where her book is," Blink said taking off after Race.

Jack sighed deeply and looked at the assembled group. "Who's ready ta eat?"

"Yes!" Meilin yelled leaping to her feet.

That got a variety of stares.


	8. chapter 8

The five headed towards Brooklyn.

Blink sling his arm around Angel's shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"You ain't back three hours and your allready sturrin' up trouble," he laughed. 

"Oh yeah Blink," Angel said nudging him gently. "I came back just to cause trouble."

Blink laughed and ran ahead to Mush.

Rose walked by her friends side. "So what's up with this Spot guy? And what's this you guys fought over?"

Angel let out a gentle sigh. "You want to know how I know Spot?" she asked eyeing Rose. Rose nodded. "Well, We actually grew up together. Our parents were friends, and we lived next door to each other. He was my best friend, although he was a boy, he was actually very nice."

They passed threw an ally after the boys. It was a short cut to Brooklyn and it was getting late.

"He was very protective of his younger sister. May. May was almost a duplicate of Spot. I wont tell you his real name because only Jack and I know it and he would kill me. Anyway, When the apartment building that we lived in burned down, Spot's parents died in the fire. My father died trying to save us all. Spot became a newsie along with my brother Mario. They both went so they could help support us. My mother was a teacher and didn't make much money. Spot and May moved in with us and we became like a family."

The began crossing the bridge. Angel looked at Race and shook her head. 

"We all went to school. My mother paid, and got a discount because she taught at the school. Then one night, I went to Manhattan to see Race-"

"Wait wait," Rose broke in. "Who is Race?"

Angel pointed towards the Italian looking boy.

"That helps," Rose muttered.

"He's my cousin," Angel helped.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I came back and all the lights were out in the house. I was a little worried. Then, I heard sobbing coming form the kitchen, I walked in and saw May covered with blood and my mom, sprawled all over the floor." Rose gasped, Angel continued. "Mario was outraged when he got home, Spot was enraged. Mario left and took May with him, telling Spot to take care of me."

They reached the docks. The sunset illuminated over the water, Rose let out a sigh at it's beauty.

Mush walked down the docks.

__

It's that boy on the crates, Angel thought spotting the boy again.

"Hey Spot," Mush called to him.

Angel's eyes grew wide. She was in shock.

Spot leapt down from his perch and spit shook with Mush. He turned to Angel with a scowl on his face.

"It's da goil wit da big mouth," he said pointing his cane at Angel.

"And it's the egotistical maniac," She countered.

The two glared as Rose stared at Spot, not at all impressed.

"What you lookin' at?" Spot barked at Rose.

"If I'm lookin at Spot Conlon." she stared him up and down. "I'm not impressed."

Spot glared.

"Look," Angel broke in. "If you don't recognize me than I guess you aren't beating your self up. I came to make amends."

Spot stared at her. He didn't know who she was. He saw the glare that he was getting.

"Youse came ta apologize for earlieah?" he asked cockily.

Angel glared. "No," she said annoyed. "I don't' apologize for speakin my mind, BENJAMIN!!"

Spot took a step back. He stared at her. How could she know his name. Her hazel brown eyes shone angrily. She humphed and crossed her arms. She seemed hurt by him. He didn't know why.

"How do youse know me name?" He asked quietly.

She sighed and stared at him. "Spot, Look at me real close. Tell me that I don't remind you of someone."

He shook his head. And stared at her. It took a minute but soon he smirked. "If it ain't de Angel of death."

She shook her head. "Don't call me that," she said gruffly. She smiled afterwards and looked at Rose.

"Rosalitta Ramirez," she said motioning towards Spot. "I would like to introduce, the self proclaimed, most famous newsies in New York, Spot Conlon."


	9. chapter 9

Hey guys. Here is my new chapter sorry it took me so long.

Spot walked over to Angel and hugged her shoulders. "Nice to meet ya Rosie."

Angel tried to hold back a giggle. She missed Spot and saw the way Rose stared at him. Angel wanted to laugh at the site but thought better of it. She finally remembered her original reason for coming to Brooklyn in the first place. 

"Spot," she turned to him. "I need a favor."

He waited for her to continue. 

"We need somewhere to stay."

Spot's eyes grew wide and he stared at the eyes of one of his oldest friend's. She seemed disturbed. Then it finally occurred to him.

"Tell me everythin'." 

She explained all of her problems and he listened intently. Rose jumped in every once in a while with a few details that Angel left out. When the two were done Spot sat up from the crate he had taken a seat and walked over to Angel.

"I can take two a yas in. Dat's it," Spot said finally.

Angel smiled and looked at Rose.

"Rose you and Kayle should stay with Spot." Angel looked at Spot very hard. "He'll be good and'll look out for ya."

Spot smiled and nodded. Rose looked at Spot with a smile on her face. 

"I guess," she trailed off. She pointed at Spot. "Look out for them and DON'T try anything."

He took a step back, his hands raised in a surrender. " Who me?"

Angel glarred and began pushing Spot towards The Brooklyn lodging house. "Of course you mister Casanova."

Spot laughed.

Angel walked over to where her three friends stood talking to two other Brooklynites. She stood between Blink and Race.

"All settled," she said brightly.

"You stayin heah?" Race asked. Angel shook her head. 

"Rose and Kayle." she answered. "I thought it would be nice to spend time in Manhattan. I missed you guys more than you could possibly imagine."

Race smiled and hugged her shoulders. A small smile graced Blink's lips. He smiled.

"Hey Angie," Blink blurted out loud. "Dat's great."

"Don't call me Angie," Angel said in a grumbled tone.

Mush smiled and turned his head back towards Manhattan. "We might want to be getting' back," he said.

Angel nodded at the twilight of night fast approaching. She dragged Rose (literally) to the guys. They all said their goodbyes and began the trek back to Manhattan.

*~*~*~*~*

((A.N okay I got bored with all the boring stuff. I am fragile and very gentle so don't hurt me. Ok back to the story.))

Meilin stared at the food, hungrily. 

"Enter the carnivore," she said staring at the pig-in-a-blanket, which lay on her plate. She grabbed it and began to devour it. It wasn't an unusual site. She soon realized that all the boys whom she had accompanied were also eating like rabid lions.

She noticed their leader. Opposite her. She liked him. He seemed nice enough. She smiled as she finished her hot dog.

"I don't remember a hot dog ever tasting that good," she smiled at her new friend Specs. "Thanks for payin' for my food. I'll pay you back as soon as I get a job and money."

Specs raised his hands. "It was on me. Ya don't need ta pay me back."

"I insist," Meilin said, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Please, I never like owing people money. I already owe Rose money from Poker games."

The group sat in a loud roaring lot. Meilin stared as Kayle, whom happened to be sitting next to Jack. They were speaking of things Meilin didn't real care about. Like stupid turf wars, and the strike. Meilin tried not to care about the past. It was way to painful for her to even think about.

"I'se got me last papah who'll buy it from me!" The voice was of Snipeshooter. Meilin stared as one of the Newsies next to her gave Snipes a penny.

"Hey ah, Christian Croswell buys into European Stock." Skittery said handing the paper to Jack. Jack studied the paper. 

"I didn't really read this story." Jack replied.

Meilin's eyes grew wide as she snatched the paper from Jack's hands. She skimmed over the article. She shivered as a ray of hope began to glow in the dark realms of her heart. 

"After all these," Meilin began in awe. Soon her awe was replaced by surprise. "He's still alive. I can't believe it," she said softly. But not low enough not to get many stares. 

Everyone stared at her. No one in the room understood her small outburst.

"Hi guys," Rose said emerging into the door from the cold.

She noticed the tension and grabbed Meilin's hand dragging her out of the restaurant passed the gazes of onlookers and Angel.

Angel stared at the two as they walked out the door. She slid into the vacant seat beside Skittery.

"Hey Skit," she grinned as she took a swig of the nearest soda pop, which happened to belong to Blink. She looked at Kayle. "Would you mind staying in Brooklyn with Spot and Rose?" she asked her gently.

Kayle turned her gaze towards her food. "I don't know Spot," she mumbled. "From what I've heard he seems to be a real Casanova."

Angel laughed aloud and grabbed, again, Blink's coke. "He ain't no Casanova. He's a kitten," she paused. "Sometimes. I would rather stay in Manhattan and I can't send Meilin. Rose and Meilin fight way to much."

Kayle giggled. "Sure Angie. I'll go."

Angel smiled. _Maybe things will work out after all_.


	10. chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long. Umm I think I might want to point out that this is the first part of a series. The West Side, series. This is the first book. It is mostly directed towards Angel. The later ones are directed to the other girls. I just wanted to make that clear. Thanks for all of the reviews. This chapter I hope will be more exciting.

Meilin stared at Rose. "What did you do that for?" she asked with a scowl on her face. Her blue eyes glowing with anger. 

Rose sighed. "Something is wrong and I'm not sure what it is yet. But if you don't tell me I'll find out anyway."

Meilin sat on the nearest crate and ran her fingers threw her hair. "Rose I'm not sure if it's anything at all. It could be-"

There was a long pause. Rose sat beside her. "Look Meilly. I'm here if you need to talk. I always will be."

"I know," Meilin said with a sigh. "I think my dad might be alive."

~*~*~*~*

Angel sat on her bed. reading Little Women. Bumlets reached up and took the book form her.

"Hey," she said softly. "Give it back."

He shook his head and sat on the bed beside her. "I never really like this book," he said.

"I do," she said softly. "Jo lived happily ever after."

He stared at her. She seemed so sad, and he didn't know why.

"And you wont?" he asked.

She shrugged her slender shoulders. "I don't know."

Rose sat on a bunk, whom it belonged to she had no idea. She flipped threw the book that Angel had given her to read.

"Good book."

She looked up to see Specs. 

"Hey dear. I bet this is your bunk, huh?"

He nodded. "That's a god book. The secret Garden. It was one of my favorites."

"Mine too," she said with a smile. "I like The Little Princess also."

He nodded and sat on the bunk above. She rose from his bunk and made her way to where Jack and Race spoke in hushed voices.

"So Angel really tinks des guys will come aftah dem?" Jack asked Race.

Race nodded. "She is. I can tell by da way she looks at us. She's afraid they'll take dem back."

Jack noticed Rose approach. "Your talkin' about Angel aren't you."

They turned towards her and stared, their eyes wide and mouths open. Race nodded.

Rose let out a sigh. "She didn't tell you everything that happened in that place."

"What didn't she tell us?" Race asked.

Rose looked to were Angel and Bumlets were talking. "I think she'll tell you in her own good time. She's very scared you know."

Race nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Rose looked at Jack. "I don't care what happens to me. Angel isn't as strong as she seems. She got us out but she cries herself to sleep at night. She's sad. All the time. I don't know what to do." she sighed. "Please look out for her."

"Would never do anything but," Jack replied. "She's like a little sistah to all a us. And we would never let anythin happen to her."

"Spot would kill us if we did," Race added. "Dose to are pritty close. Spot and Angie. Deys been friends since dey were two years old."

"She told me," Rose said. "Race," she motioned him over. "I want you guys to be careful with her, she went threw some rough stuff at the factory. Let alone she had ammonia. She almost died and winter is coming soon."

Race nodded

"And please take care of Meilly. She may be the biggest bitch this side of the Colorado's but she is more fragile than any of you know."

"Meilin? Fragile?"

"Her family all died in a train wreak when she was ten. Her mother and father. She's an orphan." Rose said. "Just be kind alright."

Jack nodded.

"Don't worry Rosy we can take care a both a dem. Angel's like family and we actually kinda like Meilin." Jack patted Rose on the back. "I promise."

~*~*~*~*

The night came and went. The girls were pit up in the sick room, where they all would be staying. 

Kayle awoke to the cries of Klopman waking the boys. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS! SELL THE PAPERS! GET UP! DO I NEED TA SCREAM ANY LOUDAH!!"

Angel rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. She grumbled not wanting to awaken.

The door creaked open and Race walked in, Meilin right behind him. Constantly chastising him the whole way. Apparently Race had accidentally, (yeah right) borrowed Meilin's hairbrush. Of which Meilin had since she was eight and was worth more than Race could make in two years. He brushed her off and walked up to the bed of his cousin.

"Get up, Angel. You've gotta go find a job," He said throwing her covers away, lucky for him she was wearing a pair of pants and very large T-Shirt (care of Skittery).

"Go away," she grumbled pulling the pillow closer to her ears.

Meilin smiled and dug her hands under the mattress. In one swift motion she flipped the mattress over, Angel along with it. She hit the ground.

"You, blasted stupido (jerk in Italian and stupid in Spanish)," Angel hissed pulling herself up from the floor. She slapped Meilin hard on the back of the head. "Stupid."

Meilin smiled to herself as Angel stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her. 

Rose rolled out of bed, reaching for her glass of water, farther, farther ,farther...

Thunk!

She rubbed her head and grabbed her cup off of the nightstand.

"I hate this," she grumbled.

Kayle rolled out of bed and stretched.

She didn't know exactly what the day would bring. She was to meet this, 'Spot Conlon' that day and was a tad bit nervous. He was a man he had heard alot about from the murmurs of the boys. 

The phrase 'toughest newsie in New York', came to mind. Rose said he was nothing special, although Kayle could see the way Rose acted when ever he was mentioned. She was a tad bit nervous at the thought of being separated from her new found friends, and two old ones. She knew she would have Rose and that Angel and Meilin were only a message away.

"Kayle are you coming or not?" Meilin asked while she brushed her hands off. She had just finished putting Angel's mattress back on the bed and was looking uncharacteristically proud of herself.

"umm yeah," Kayle mumbled as she rose slowly to her feet. 

"ANTHONY HIGGINS!!" Angel's normally soft, now booming voice called from the washroom. "IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE I WILL SOAK YA!!"

Race shrugged his shoulders and exited the room. Kayle pulled her shirt over her head and made her way to the mirror that hung on the far wall. She reached for the silver brush that laid on the dresser.

"Rose, Do you really think that the Jackals will leave us alone?" she asked calmly.

"I wish I knew." Rose replied.


	11. chapter 11

Here is the next chapter you know I really shouldn't name these things. And I am going a little slow. Summer is way confusing.

"So what this about a strike?" Meilin asked the group of boys. The group consisted of Jack, Race, Blink, Skittery, Specs, Mush and Boots.

Angel sighed. "Don't get Jack started Meilin. I had to listen to him all night last night." Angel stared at the assembly. "I knew I didn't see someone. Where is Crutchy?"

The boys seemed to get a little somber at the mentioning of their old friend.

"He died last winter Angie," Blink said sadly. "Ammonia."

Angel stared in shock. "No way. I never thought." she suddenly felt bad. "Oh no. Guys I'm so sorry."

"No need," Race said kindly tossing his arm around her shoulder. "We're okay."

Angel felt a little down at the thought of her friend dead. He was always trying to make everyone happy. She never thought he would be one to die in the winter. She didn't really think about who else could have gotten sick. She had gotten sick in the Factory but that was it. She also had gotten ammonia.

Rose sighed and patted Angel's back. "I'm Sorry Angelina."

Angel shook her head. "It's okay. I just wish I could have been here."

"We all wish youse could have been here Angie," Blink said comfortingly.

"Stop calling me Angie," Angel grumbled. But she smiled at the kind gesture.

The group entered Brooklyn territory befor noon. The somberness that they had all experienced vanished at the notice of Mr. High and Mighty sitting on the roof of the lodging house.

"Hey Conlan," Angel yelled as they reached the house. "All these kind boys are missing a day of sellin' because of us so get down here."

The Brooklyn newsboys smiled at her. Well some of them, others looked uncharacteristically afraid. A tall boy with sandy blond hair and forest green eyes walked up to Angel and grinned.

"Well if It ain't de Angel of Death," he said a bright smile on his face. He threw his arms around her and lifted her high into the air. "Conlan said youse were back but I didn believe it.."

"Believe it Boxcar, believe it." Her eyes glowed as her brothers old friend set her down.

"Spot wants to meet ya at de lodgin' house," he said leading the way. 

Meilin grumbled under her breath and grabbed Angel's arm. "Lets just go," she said.

Angel struggled to gain her balance as she was dragged after Boxcar, the rest of Manhattan following slowly. Rose complaining the entire way.


	12. chapter 12

Angel gasped at the sight of her old home, The Brooklyn Lodging House. She saw spot sitting on the roof. The way he looked out over the city, he looked so lonely, most people couldn't understand his quiet nature.

"What's he doing up there?" Kayle asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know but," she said softly. "But I'll find out."

They entered the house and Boxcar showed Kayle and Rose where they would be staying. 

While they settled in Angel climbed the stairs towards the roof. She burst into the crisp early spring air. She shivered slightly, drawing her warn coat around her shoulders. She sat on the ledge beside him. 

Neither saying a word. 

They sat in silence for awhile, Angel was going over her name in her mind. 'Angel.' She loved the name and was glad that she was given the honor of a nickname. She had been given that name years ago and had been going by it for years. Not many people knew that her name was Angelina, and that, that was what her mother had called her. Only Spot and Mario. Spot had given it to her when she was small and it had just stuck. She thought about it for a moment then realized.

'Every girl in New York would want to be me right now. I was given a nickname by Spot Conlan.' She smiled a secret smile at Spot. A genuine smile that she felt she could only share with this one person. He was her friend, and probably always would be, a person she could trust no matter what.

"Why'd youse come up heah anyways?" he asked after awhile, fidgeting with the key around his neck and staring out at the night sky.

"I came up here after you." she said softly. " But you know, Mario would be twenty-two today."

Spot nodded. "Ise remembah when his boithday came, the year dat he left. Youse was so sad dat youse was afraid to even show youse face in da lodgin house. I said dat youse was sick so dat da guys wouldn't get curious, but dat didn't work to well."

"Yes," Angel said with a nod. "I remember that Boxcar came storming into my room and made me tell him everything," she smiled. "The look on his face when I started to cry still makes me smile." Angel looked at him her hazel eyes staring. "Race thought you made me cry. He was so mad, I had only see him with that look once, and that was when I beat him at cards. I gotta all his money." 

She sighed and pulled her knees close. "I miss my mother Spot. I miss Papa and Mario, I miss your mom and her fresh backed cookies." she looked at him sideways. "And your dad when he took us to the docks. We were happy then" she sighed. "I didn't come up to reminisce, though. What's wr-"

Spot stared. "Who says I ain't happy?" he broke in. " I'm famous everybody knows who Ise am and I'm a leadah. Da leadah a Brooklyn. You tellin' me Ise ain't happy?"

She stared at him. Her eyes knowing. "Can you honestly tell me that you enjoy being an orphan. Earning a dime a day and, and bailing the boys out when they do something stupid? Can you honestly tell me that you don't miss it when we were young and carefree and we could play," she stopped. "When we could be children and not pint sized adults?"

He looked away from here and looked to the sky. 

"I dunno," he said. "Are youse happy?"

She stared shocked. Her eyes wide with amazement and shock. "What do you think?" she asked him. "If you really want to know, " a tear fell down her cheek as she remembered her mothers decapitated body. May scared mute, Mario leaving to get revenge, and Spot trying to protect her from Calico McAllister and Dean McCloud.

She brushed the tear from her eye and smiled. "Do you remember Dean and Calico?" she asked, dodging the question

"How could I forget 'em?" he said, his signature smirk on his face again. "Dey tried ta soak ya 'cause youse were me best friend."

"And you were Mr. Popular," she said smiling. "Damn, I miss Brooklyn."

He looked at her his eyes soft and kind. 

"Well," he said. "Brooklyn missed you."

She smiled and set her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you to Spot."


	13. chapter 13

"Were having a party." Angel said happily leaping onto her top bunk. She threw the invitation at Jack.

Three weeks had passed and it had gone on with no mess ups. Meilin and Angel had gotten jobs at a bakery and they moved into the main room with the boys.

"we're-" he was cut off quickly.

"Actually," Angel said with a smile. "Medda and I cooked it up for you boys. Medda, being Medda, knowing the strike anniversary, decided that it was a good idea for a dance. So its a formal."

She glared around the room. "Meaning shirt and Tie."

A chorus of groans and complaints echoed threw the room. 

"Don't give me that," she said quaintly. " How was I to know when the anniversary was." 

Jack smiled. "Alroight Angelgoil," he laughed. "You get your way dis time."

Angel grinned brightly. "Tankya Jacky-boy. I knew I could count on ya," she laughs and stares at the boys around her. "I am inviten all a ya. And please come and bring a date." She grinned. "Hey guys come on. I know most of you have girlfriends, so none of you have any excuses."

A few protests rose from the assembly, finally Meilin took the stand. "Alroight Shuddup all a ya!!"

Everyone stared surprised at her sudden and not expected outburst. "I have had about enough off all a ya! Now your all gonna go and have a good time, got it!"

Angel stared wide eyed at Meilin. She had adopted some of the famous accent but still maintained her powerful regal appearance and attitude. Meilin humphed and set down on the bed.

Angel grinned, her life was starting to look up.

"Please guys," she said softly. "Come and have a good time."

The next thing she knew she was being dragged down the stairs by Snipeshooter, for a game of marbles.

Angel sighed and leapt from her bunk. The cold night's dreams chilling her bones. Although she was inside she had to do something. Where no sleep would come hopefully the cool night air would bring her some comfort.

But it wouldn't help. When she got to the roof all she could think about is her brother, Mario. Where he was, what he was doing right at that moment. The roof was empty, she could be alone, all by herself no one would bother her. She sat on the edge of the building, looking out over the sleeping city. It was so beautiful. Lights lit the streets, carriages clopped along the cobblestone. 

"Mind any company?"

She spun to see Spot.

"What ya doin' here Brooklyn?" she asked as she motioned him to come closer. "It's late and well everyone else is asleep."

He sat beside her and smile. "I had nothin to do so I came ta investigate dis party dat youse sapposed ta be trowin'"

She smiled. "What you here it from your little birdies?" he glared. "Alright,. It's a party for the strike, it's at Medda's. Your invited if you want to come."

He nodded. 

"How's Rose and Kayle? They're alright aren't they?"

"Sure dey are," he said with his signature smirk. "Rosie misses ya, and Kayle is makin' friends slowly but udder den dat it's alroight."

She let out a sigh and smiled at her old friend. " Good, I'm glad. there working alright."

He nodded then laughed. "Guess what Angel, youse friends already got Newsie nicknames," she nodded and he continued. "Rose is Blaze and Kayle's Mouse."

She smiled. "I can guess Blaze, but why Mouse?"

"She don't talk much," he said. "Quiet as a mouse."

"What about me?" she asked. "What nickname would you give me now?"

"The Angel a Death," he said putting on a production.

She punched him playfully. 

"Your still Angel, dat hasn't changed none," he said.

She nodded knowing this. "I don't even remember how you got Spot, Ben. I can't even remember that, it's been so long.."

He smiled. "I'se da spot stealah. Dats what Rascal used ta call me. So it shortened until it was Spot." she smiled at her. "You liked callin' me Spot Dog."

She laughed. "I haven't called you that since we were little."

He stared at her face.

"Well, Ang I haven't called youse Midget since wese was little eithah."

"Hey" she snapped glaring at him. Her eyes narrowed and glowed the eyes of a wild cat. "Don't call me that!"

"Man Angel," he said quietly. "Youse deffinantly got your mudders eyes."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks," she said quietly. She changed the subject quickly. "Okay what about Meilin? She needs a nickname." she asked.

"She's got one," he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"SpitFire."


	14. chapter 14

The two old friends sat up until late into the night. 

Talking.

Spot told her the real reason why he had trekked to Manhattan that night.

"There's gonna be a toif war Angelina, and Ise don't know what to do."

"Have you told the boys?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Ise can't tell dem," he said softly. "I need to talk ta Jack foist. I didn' realize how late it was till I saw youse up heah."

She nodded and grinned, staring out at the crisp sky. "Yeah your right. It is really late," she pointed east. "Because there's the sun and I haven't slept at all."

"Me either," he said watching with her as the sun rose up over the buildings.

"This can't be happening," Blink said horrified.

"A turf war?" Race asked. "Why so close to da strike annivoisery?"

"We don't know," Spot said twirling his cane in anger. "But one tings fur sure, dis ain't gonna go any foithah."

"We'll help youse guys," Meilin said.

"No," Race said staring at her as well as Angel. "Youse two ain't newsies."

Angel laughed. 

"Don't give me that Anthony," she said bluntly. "Not being a newsie has never stopped me before. I am as much Brooklyn as Spot and Manhattan as you."

"She's right," Spot said defensively. " Wese hafta let dem fight. It is der decision not ours."

Race sighed submitting to their words.

"Now Harlem isn't on our side," Spot picked up. "da Bronx is completely against all a us and Queens is in a civil war, half is fightin us, de udder half is on our side. Besides dat it's just youse guys and me."

"So," Angel said. "Only five turfs, no more."

"The udders," Spot said directly to her. "Are staying out a dis."

Angel nodded.

"So," Jack said. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Spot said.


End file.
